macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Giragira Summer (^ω^)ノ
Giragira Summer (^ω^)ノ is a song by Sheryl Nome from the Macross Frontier and was released on the mini album Universal Bunny (Album) as track 3. Lyrics Romaji = Jibun shijou saikou DAY Nariyuki makasete Kimi mo tsureteyuku yo Gokusaishoku no Sutoresu furii no supeesu Tomaranai ekusutoriimu LOVE STORY is carrying on Myuuzu no sugata sa Sono kuuru na manazashi de Oritekite yo harii Ada na natsu nara giragira samaa Me kurumeku meku mekimeki samaa Me to me ga atte pachipachi Get ready maku ga hora agaru yo Pyua na furi shite giragira samaa Surimu na kaabu muramura samaa Yume ni egaita dokidoki Get ready chizu ni nai yakusoku no chi e Ryuusenkei fyuuchaa POP Zenjinmitou no Puroroogu o choudai Yokan ga suru no furachi na purachinamu Yume miteru I feel maximum joy, it takes me high Myuuzu ga kakedasu Puraibeeto zenbu nugisutete Tokimeite yo harii Ada na natsu nara giragira samaa Me kurumeku meku mekimeki samaa Futari no niizu barebare Get ready kosumo hora mawaru yo Kyuuto na hippu de tsuntsun samaa Yodominaku naku deredere samaa Kyuu na tenkai kurakura Get ready chizu ni nai yakusoku no chi e Ada ni koi seyo giragira samaa Douse setsuna no urahara samaa (2x) Ada na natsu nara giragira samaa Me kurumeku meku mekimeki samaa Me to me ga atte pachipachi Get ready maku ga hora agaru yo Pyua na furi shite giragira samaa Surimu na kaabu muramura samaa Yume ni egaita dokidoki Get ready chizu ni nai yakusoku no chi e Yume ni egaita dokidoki Get ready chizu ni nai yakusoku no chi e |-| Kanji = 自分史上最高DAY なりゆきまかせで 君も連れてゆくよ 極最色(ごくさいしょく)の ストレスフリーのスペース 止まらないエクストリーム LOVE STORY is carrying on ミューズの姿さ そのクールなまなざしで 降りてきてよ ハリー あだなナツなら ギラギラサマー めくるめくめく メキメキサマー 目と目が合って パチパチ Get ready 幕がほらあがるよ ピュアなフリして ギラギラサマー スリムなカーブ ムラムラサマー 夢に描いた ドキドキ Get ready 地図にない約束の地へ 流線形フューチャーPOP 前人未到の プロローグをちょうだい 予\感がするの 不埒なプラチナム 夢見てる I feel Maximum Joy, it takes me high ミューズが駆け出す プライベート全部脱ぎ捨てて ときめいてよ ハリー あだなナツなら ギラギラサマー めくるめくめく メキメキサマー ふたりのニーズ バレバレ Get ready コスモ ほら廻るよ キュートなヒップで ツンツンサマー よどみなくなく デレデレサマー 急な展開 クラクラ Get ready 地図にない約束の地へ あだに恋せよ ギラギラサマー どうせせつなの うらはらサマー あだなナツなら ギラギラサマー めくるめくめく メキメキサマー 目と目が合って パチパチ Get ready 幕がほらあがるよ ピュアなフリして ギラギラサマー スリムなカーブ ムラムラサマー 夢に描いた ドキドキ Get ready 地図にない約束の地へ 夢に描いた ドキドキ Get ready 地図にない約束の地へ |-| English = The most memorable day for me I let the outcome be what it wants to be You can also lead us to A hundred million colored Stress free space I won’t stop, an extreme love story is carrying on A muse’s figure With that cool look Fall and come to me, hurry I’ll call it “dazzling summer” Dazzle dazzle clear summer When our eyes meet, it goes “pop pop” Get ready, look out, the curtain will open! A pure behavior dazzling summer Slim curves, a sexy sexy summer In my dream is drawn the “lub dub lub dub” Get ready, without a map, to go to the promised land Streamlined future pop Please give me An undiscovered prologue A premonition-creating rude platinum I’m dreaming I feel maximum joy, it takes me high The muse will break off running Fling yourself onto me in private Go and throb, hurry I’ll call it “dazzling summer” Dazzle dazzle clear summer The news about us is found, found Get ready the cosmo will turn! With cute hips, it’s a tsun tsun summer Dripping tears, tears, a dere dere summer Moving too fast I’m dizzy, dizzy Get ready, without a map, to go to the promised land Fall in love with the enemy, dazzling summer In any case a momentary contrary summer I’ll call it “dazzling summer” Dazzle dazzle clear summer When our eyes meet, it goes “pop pop” Get ready, look out, the curtain will open! A pure behavior dazzling summer Slim curves, a sexy sexy summer In my dream is drawn the “lub dub lub dub” Get ready, without a map, to go to the promised land External Links *Uta Macross Wiki Category:Macross F Category:Macross Frontier Songs Category:Insert Songs